The objective of this study are: 1) To compare the effect of CI-981, estradiol, CI-981 and estradiol together, and placebo on lipoprotein fractions in postmenopausal women with LDL-C=>160mg/ dL and triglycerides=<350 mg/dL. 2) To assess the safety of CI-981, estradiol, CI-981 and estradiol together, and placebo in postmenopausal women w/ LDL-C>= and triglyceride>=150mg/dL & <=350mg/ dL through clinical lab measurement, adverse event report, ECG evaluation, & exam.